Arianna
by Silver Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to "Universe" by Ryoko-chan


Universe Side Story 1: The Arrival of Arianna

**Universe Side Story 1:The Arrival of Arianna**

A few months later.......

"Wai!Look what I found!"Duo shouted over to Wufei and Heero and Trowa.Duo pulled up the article he had been reading and displayed it on the computer screen."'Dragon sighted-a hoax?'" Heero read aloud.

"I thought you and Fei-chan were the only ones left of the Drakon Nai." said Duo.

"We are...or so I thought."Heero gazed out the window thoughtfully. ~Wufei~

~Yes, niyori?~

~We might just have another relative out there~ Heero stated. 

~Oh~

~I think we should look into this~ Heero said meaningfully.

~Okay~

"Quatre? Would you mind going with Heero to check it out?"asked Trowa."I would go, but..."

"It is okay, Trowa.I would be honored."Quatre chuckled quietly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, here we are."Quatre said as they departed the shuttle.

They had arrived at the L5 colony where the sightings had supposedly occurred.

Heero reached out with his mind, searching for another mind like his.He gasped, suddenly caught in the backlash of strong emotions._Pain...loneliness...fear. The thoughts raced across his mind even as he pinpointed the location of the Dragon chylde."Quatre, we better hurry.I don't think she will hold out much longer."_

Heero and Quatre found themselves outside a remote building on the outskirts of the main area of the colony.It was a shabby, one-story house that looked like it had seen better days."Wait out here, Quatre."Heero instructed as he changed forms and entered the building.He did not expect to see what was lying on the floor in front of him.

Torn and beaten, a young girl, no older than 15, lay on the floor, her wings and body battered and bloodied.

Heero was appalled at the state she was in.He suddenly vowed to exact justice on whoever did this to the chylde."Noro Kri'sh..... kri'sh.... noro kri'sh."The girl kept repeating."Shush...its okay, niyori.You are part of the family now.No one will hurt you."Heero picked up the girl gently.

"Heero!What is going.....What the hell happened to her?"Quatre asked, concerned at the massive amount of injuries the girl had sustained.

The girl turned her head at the sound of Quatre's voice."Niyori? Noro Kri'sh...." She fell back into blackness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arianna was living in a world of pain.She tossed and turned, trying frantically to escape the imaginary things that were causing her such pain.Trowa, unable to watch her suffer, shook her shoulder gently."Where.....What?"the girl bolted up."Whoa!Easy there, miss."Arianna rubbed her eyes.A gorgeous brown-haired boy was sitting beside her, but he wasn't the one.....the one that called to her.~Hello?~ she ventured timidly.~Where are you?Where am I?~

Wufei looked up from his reading and informed Heero that the girl was awake.

~Good morning, or should I say, Good afternoon, Little niyori~ greeted Wufei.

~W-who are you? And where am I?~ Arianna demanded.

~My name is Wufei, and my niyori, Heero, is on his way to explain everything to you.~ Wufei replied.~I would come, but I am carrying my kits right at the moment, and since my lifemate won't let me up, I am forced to stay here and do nothing.~ amusement colored Wufei's voice.

"Your awake."Arianna whipped her head towards the door.

"Good afternoon, Heero."Trowa greeted as he rose."I assume you want to talk to her alone?"

Heero nodded.Trowa smiled reassuringly at Arianna, then left.

"So...?"Arianna asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"What were you doing at L5?"

Arianna was startled by the question."I have lived there for a long time...I can't remember my parents, or if I had any brothers or sisters.So L5 is all I have."

"Wufei and I thought we were the last of the Drakon Nai.Why were you beaten up and who did it?"

~Don't answer him~Wufei advised telepathically.~He will probably hunt them down then kill them.~

~SHUT UP WUFEI!~ yelled Heero.~No one treats a Drakon Nai like that.~

"I can't remember what happened anyway.So don't worry about it.I think I might have killed someone, though.Maybe...I don't remember.Can I get up and meet Wufei now?"

Heero consented."By the way, what is your name?"

"Arianna."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wufei stared at the abused girl before him.Her dark hair, tangled with rat's nests, hung below her waist.She had a slender but sturdy frame, and her wings were an off-white.But her eyes...the glittering blue orbs held such confusion, such pain...Wufei smiled gently at the dragon chylde before him."Hello, little one."He greeted gently.

Arianna smiled back timidly."Hello, sir."She bowed.

Duo grinned from his perch on the window. 

"Is he, perchance, the one that kept you bedridden?"Arianna inquired.

"Arianna, meet Duo, _my niyashi."Wufei smirked._

"Hey! I resemble that remark!"Duo spat, grinning to ease the harshness of the words.

~Who was it that I heard before I fainted?~ she asked Wufei.~He sounded kind.~

~That would be Quatre.~ Heero replied before Wufei had a chance to answer.~He's coming soon.He just has to finish his mission.~

~kay.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm back!How is our...."Quatre stuttered to a stop as his space heart activated.He sensed the presence of five people in the house, and one of them, the female, was moving towards him.As she came into view, Quatre's breath caught in his throat.Even though torn up and bloody, she was quite a sight.Large, graceful wings protruded from her back, reaching down almost to her knees.Ebony hair, tangled, covered one shoulder. Glittering ice blue orbs locked with aqua.~She is beautiful!~ he thought.

~Glad you think so.~ came the teasing reply.~Hello, Quatre.~

~What?Wh...Who is this?What are you doing in my head?~ he demanded.

"My name is Arianna, Quatre."She smiled."I want to thank you for saving my life."

"How did you know it was me?"

Arianna smiled. "Your voice.It was the first kind voice I heard."

She paused, then said, "Do you happen to have a place where I could clean up?At the moment I am not really at my best."

Quatre grinned."Three doors down to the right is a bathroom.You can clean up there."

~Thank you~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arianna hummed as she scrubbed herself.To be clean again!

~Now...how to clean my wings?~

Quatre, Heero, and Wufei looked up from the reports that they were reading with Trowa and Duo and grinned.

"What?What is so funny?" Duo was at a loss. 

"Arianna is having problems cleaning her wings."Heero replied, smirking.

~I don't find this amusing!~ Arianna growled. ~Now, will some one help me here?~

~Pull in your wings and finish cleaning the rest of yourself.When you are done, get dressed and we will help you scrub your wings. Okay?~Wufei said.

~Fine~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

30 minutes later...

"Okay, I am done!Now will you help me?"She walked into the room.Immediately it fell dead silent.

Wearing Wufei's white pants and tanktop,she looked like Wufei's twin.Her ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes had changed into chocolate brown. 

"Arianna, where did you find those?"Wufei sputtered.

"Oh, they were the only clothes in the bathroom.Besides, these pants and tank are comfy."She grinned wickedly."How do I look?"She spun a couple times.

~Quit showing off my clothes!The injustice of this!~ Wufei moaned.

Arianna stuck her tongue out at Wufei. ~Quit complaining!Shut up and help me clean my wings!~

"Fine, come here."

Arianna walked over and sat down, her back facing Heero and Wufei.Suddenly, two wings sprouted out of her back.They were dirty and torn, and the color was barely distinguishable.

Quatre brought in some hot water and towels and the boys set to work scrubbing the wings.

~I am in heaven!~ she purred.~Num~

~don't get cocky, cause we won't be doing this often.~ Heero warned.

~But to be clean, really clean!It is a nice feeling~ she sighed.Heero smiled at the thought.

When they were finished, her wings glittered an off-white color.Arianna had fallen asleep during the cleaning, and when the wings were released, she curled them around her protectively."She is a heck of a lot cuter when she is asleep."Commented Duo as he watched her.The boys couldn't help feeling a bit protective of her."Well, what are we gonna do with her?"asked Trowa."She could stay with us until we can find her a safe place to live." 

"Hey Quatre, I had been meaning to ask you...how do you communicate with Arianna?"asked Duo.

"Huh?"

"Well, it was obvious you could hear her from the way you reacted to her cleaning her wings."Duo smirked, "Do I sense an affection for Arianna?" 

Quatre blushed."Knock it off, Duo!"he sputtered.Just then, Arianna stirred, stretching her wings and yawning before lazily opening one eye.~What is all the racket for?~

~My niyashi has decided to tease Quatre about his feelings for you~ Wufei commented.

~Tell him to leave _my chosen niyashi alone, or I'll...~ Arianna threatened._

"Duo, I suggest you leave Quatre alone before Arianna gets pissed."Heero suggested as he moved away from Arianna.

"Why should I..." Duo was cut off as Arianna went from prone to full attack mode.She grabbed Duo and pinned him to the ground."Leave Quatre alone if you value your hair."She growled, low enough for only Duo to hear.

~Arianna!~

~I promise I won't hurt him, Wufei, but he better leave Quatre alone.~

~Okay, so could you get off him, now?~

~oops~

Arianna climbed off Duo and walked over to Wufei.Stopping three feet away from Wufei, she bowed and stated with a small amount of remorse, "I'm sorry I did that."

"It is okay, little one."Wufei smiled with amusement. "I don't think Duo will ever do that again.Will you, Duo?"

"Awww..."

"niyashi?" Quatre stammered.

"My niyashi, if my niyoris will allow it." confirmed Arianna with a smile.

~We will think about it.~ Heero said as he and Trowa left the room."Behave yourselves."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Quatre!Wait up!"Arianna came flying around the corner.Screeching to a stop 6 feet in front of Quatre, she turned around and grinned.~Wait for me next time.~

"By the way, just how do you communicate with me?" asked Quatre.

"Oh, that's easy.Since you have the ability to use some small amount of telepathy, I just tapped into it."She looked apprehensively at him."You don't mind, do you?"

"It is ok, I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry.I guess I got carried away back there.You don't have to be my niyashi."

"exactly what is a 'niyashi'?"

~Niyashi means lifemate.~ 

"You mean...you want me to be your lifemate?"Quatre stammered. His thoughts were in chaos.~She likes me?Why would she like me?She barely even knows me!~

"Au contraire, Quatre Rababa Winner, I know a lot about you from Wufei and Heero and Duo and Trowa.I asked them all sorts of questions about you.Heero and Wufei just picked up on my intentions before I could tell you.You see, you are the first person I have met with a kind and honest heart.The rest of the information I have came from your friends."She smiled."If you want, we could just be friends for right now."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I think that Quatre took it pretty well."Heero commented as he and Wufei sat outside."Do you approve of the match, niyori?"Wufei queried as he gazed at the clouds.His kits were almost ready...~just a matter of time now.~ he sighed contently.

"Daydreaming again?"Heero teased.He then turned serious."I don't think I approve of the match.Quatre seems to have no idea how much power he has over Arianna.He could hurt her."Wufei agreed with this.

"But,"he supposed, "we could tell Quatre all about this, couldn't we?That way, he wouldn't hurt her."

"Whatcha two talkin' about?"Duo sauntered up to the musing boys.Plopping himself beside Wufei, he nuzzled his lover before turning to Heero."Well?"

"If you really must know, we were talking about Arianna and Quatre.Quatre has no idea that he could hurt Arianna unwittingly.Arianna has, without permission, started to bond to Quatre.If Quatre pulls away or breaks the bond, Arianna's psyche could be completely destroyed.We are worried that she won't be able to pull herself out of the bond fast enough, if Quatre breaks it, to save herself."

"Geez...poor Arianna.Why don't you tell Quatre?"

"Because telling Quatre could have an effect on how he chooses and we don't want toinadvertently be the cause of Arianna's pain."

They all heard the door to the safehouse slam and an excited voice calling out their names.

"Heero?Wufei?"Arianna walked up with a piece of paper clutched in her hands.She literally *bounced* over to Heero and sat in his lap."Look, look what I just got!"she squealed.Heero smiled gently at the girl who had become part of the family before taking the paper and reading it.~WHAT!~ 

"Aren't you glad?In a couple of months, tops, I can begin fighting with you."She got up and twirled around a few times."This way I won't be a burden and I can make sure that all of you stay safe.Just picture it:me and Celestial Wings kicking OZ's and Romefeller's ASS!"She squealed again and ran back into the safehouse.

Duo and Wufei were stunned."_She will be __joining us, Heero?"Duo cried."Onegei, tell me it is not so!"_

"'Fraid it is.Doctor J and Master O _and Doctor G think that she is capable of fighting, so they are building her a gundam at the moment.They say it should be ready in a few months."_

"Damn!I wanted to keep her out of this."Wufei pounded the ground. ~The injustice of this!~ he howled.

"Orders are orders.We begin training her immediately.Master O says that working with Trowa and Quatre would be easier for Arianna than working with us."Heero frowned."I suppose he has got a point.In our emotional state, we would be of little help to Arianna."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_3 1/2 months of intense training later...._

"yea! She's here!"Arianna bounced around the hangar as Duo touched down with Deathscythe.In Deathscythe's arms was Arianna's new mobile suit, Celestial Wings.The white-and-violet colored gundam was equipped with a buster rifle, a dragon-extending arm, and a thermal trident.Her joyful noises as she climbed her new gundam were heard by everyone.They all smiled as she went over her gundam inch by inch.Suddenly, she stiffened. Turning around, she jumped onto the service ramp that led from one gundam to another.She ran over to Gundam Zero and checked the system.The boys were racing over as she confirmed what she saw in the cockpit of her gundam."What is it, Arianna?"Heero asked.All the boys looked concerned."They installed the ZERO system in my gundam."She whispered."I don't enjoy using the ZERO system."Suddenly, she brightened."Well, what do ya think of my ride?She's a beauty, ain't she?"deliberately using Duo's slang and speech.Duo grinned at this. "Celestial is that." "So,"she asked more seriously, "when do I get to try out my new toys?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Die! Anyone who sees me has got a date with his maker!"She screamed as she cut down OZ's carriers.Duo's cackling could be heard over her speakers at the remark.Turning around, she faced four Aries and seven Leos alone.~Piece of cake.~she thought.Then...Quatre jumped in."Need some help?"he asked as he cut down three Leos."I was doing just fine by myself!"Arianna retorted angrily.With a frustrated howl, she slashed all four Aries to pieces.Still seething, she turned and took out the remaining Leos by herself before veering around to look at Quatre."See, like I told all of you...I CAN DO THIS!"

~Calm down, niyori.You can't blame us for worrying.~Wufei tried to console her.Wufei had been left at home due to his condition.He was not pleased about the situation."Hey, we just want you in one piece, kiddo."Trowa spoke up.She let out a soft gasp.Trowa rarely talked to her at all, let alone in battle."I'm sorry." She smiled. "But quit mothering me, kay?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As the boys powered down their gundams, Arianna sat in hers.Running her hands over the controls and fingering all the buttons.She smiled at the screen in front of her."Are you stuck, 'Anna?"Duo yelled from outside her gundam."Nah!I'm just admiring the view in my cockpit."She unsealed the hatch and was greeted by five concerned faces."What?"the boys checked her over, assuring themselves that she had not come to harm.Quatre suddenly noticed the head injury Arianna had from being struck by a Leo."Hey!Why didn't you tell us you had been injured?"All at once, Duo and Quatre started fussing over her, dragging her out of the cockpit and insisting that she clean and bandage her wound before it got infected.The other pilots looked on, amused.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe you! Why...."Arianna tuned Quatre out as he ranted at her.

~Does he always do this?~she asked Heero desperately.

~Only when some one he cares about has been injured or doesn't trust him.~ Heero replied.

"Is there any way to shut him up?"she asked frantically. 

"You could kiss him..."

"DUO!"

~..Or you could duck tape his mouth shut, or you could _talk to him so that you don't have to go through this again.~Wufei finished._

~Fine.~

"..Are you listening to me?"Quatre stopped his ranting long enough to notice that his patient wasn't listening.Arianna suddenly snapped by into focus.

"Quatre, why are you so concerned about me?You haven't been paying much attention to me lately, anyway."

"I...I..."Quatre stammered, clearly at a loss for words."You matter to this group."He said, so quietly that Arianna could barely make out what he had said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~I MATTER...TO THE GROUP! Is that it?~Arianna howled.

Heero and Wufei looked up from their respective rooms and frowned.~I think she might just have a tantrum.~Heero stated, a look of concern briefly flashing over his face.~I just hope she doesn't take Celest...~he was cut off as he heard Celestial Wings' engines power up.

"Damn!ARIANNA!" Wufei and Heero heard Quatre scream.

Racing down to the hangar, they were blown away by what greeted them.Duo and Trowa were holding Quatre back.Quatre was trying desperately to reach his Gundam.

"What happened?"Wufei asked as he grabbed ahold of Quatre.

"She took off...I don't know what happened before that."Trowa panted as he tried to control Quatre's squirming body.Suddenly, Quatre fell limp in their arms.Shocked, they all turned to Heero, who had a trank in his hand."He was out of control."He simply stated as he picked Quatre up and deposited him on a bench in the hangar.He turned and pinned the rest of the pilots with a glare."Start talking."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So you see, that is all we know about the fight between 'Anna and Quatre."Duo said as he gulped down a soda nervously.

"'Kay.I want you and Trowa to watch over Quatre.When he wakes up, well..." Heero shrugged.Duo and Trowa nodded.

"Wufei and I will go look for Arianna."

"But Fei-kun shouldn't be going anywhere right now!"Duo protested."He is too close..."

"All right, I will go alone."

"Good luck, Heero."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Here I am_

_broken wings_

_quiet thoughts_

_unspoken dreams_

_here I am_

_alone again_

_and I need him now_

_to hold my hand_

_ _

_He's all, he's all I ever had_

_He's the air breathe_

_He's all, he's all I ever had_

_ _

_It's the way he makes me feel_

_it's the only thing that's real_

_it's the way he understands_

_He's my lover, he's my friend_

_and when I look into his eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_like the girl I want to be_

_He's all I'll ever need"_

-'She's All I Ever Had'by Ricky Martin

(some editing)

~ Ai'nei'toku, Quatre.~ she said softly.

Arianna curled up inside Celestial Wings, crying softly.

~_It's the way he makes me feel_

_it's the only thing that's real_

_it's the way he understands_

_He's my lover, he's my friend_

_and when I look into his eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_like the girl I want to be_

_He's all I'll ever need~_

Singing softly, she uncurled.~Why does it hurt to love him?~ she wondered.

~I wish I was important to him.But he doesn't even notice me...all I do is make him mad.~she whimpered morosely.~I will leave them, unburden them from having to watch over me.Maybe then, Quatre will be happy.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.~Why does it hurt to love him?I wish I was important to him.But he doesn't even notice me...all I do is make him mad.I will leave them, unburden them from having to watch over me.Maybe then, Quatre will be happy.~

~NO!Ari, don't think that.~Heero roared in her head, causing Arianna to jerk upright, searching for Heero's figure.

~Go away.No one needs me.I am not wanted.~ she started to cry again.

~Yes, you are.We love you, Ari.Duo, Wufei...hell, even Trowa and I love you like the sister we never had.Quatre loves you too, Arianna.He's just not ready to admit it yet.He went crazy when you left.We had to sedate him~Heero landed and, wings still spread, walked over to Arianna and gave her a hug."Don't leave us, Ari.We need you."

"No, you don't.You were doing just fine before I came along.You do just as well if I leave."

"No, we won't.You've changed us.Without you, we are uneven.You are the heart of the team now.We all need you.Wufei and I need you, too, niyori."

~Really?~ a tiny voice whispered inside of Arianna.

~Yes, little one, you are needed, loved, and wanted.Will you come home, onegai?~

"I will."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

back at the safehouse....

"Where is she?"Quatre asked Duo and Trowa for the millionth time since he regained consciousness.

"Heero is looking for her.Settle down, or I will have to sedate you...again."Trowa was getting impatient with Quatre.

"Don't worry, Quatre."Wufei's voice cut through Quatre's tirade."Heero has found her.The problem is that she doesn't want to come back.She thinks that she is a burden to all of us.She also thinks that_ you, Quatre, will be happier without her."_

"WHAT!Where is she?Tell me NOW, Wufei."Quatre demanded.

Several tense moments passed.Wufei's face suddenly relaxed."Don't worry, she is coming home.Thank Karanya and Adonai-sama."

He turned to Quatre."Do not,"he said sternly, "I repeat, do not upset Arianna in any way.She almost self-detonated."~Leave her alone, Quatre.~ Wufei threatened.

~Fine.I don't want to hurt her.I love her...more than I ever imagined.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three tense hours later,the door opened to admit Heero.In his arms was Arianna, asleep.Wufei stood up and walked over to them.~How is she, niyori?~

~She will be fine.She thought we didn't love her or want her.It took awhile to convince her, but she believes that we all want her here.~Heero sighed.~How is Quatre?~

~I told him to stay away from our little niyori.~Wufei replied.

"How is she, Heero?"Trowa asked as he deftly removed Heero's burden from his arms.

"She is exhausted, but fine.She thought we didn't need or want her here, much less love her.So I convinced her that we all needed her here, with us.God dammit!"Heero shoved his hands angrily through his hair."She shouldn't be going through this.It is my fault."

"No." A quiet voice from behind Duo said."If anyone is at fault here, it would be me."Quatre stepped forward."I am sorry for her pain.If I could, may I talk to her when she wakes up?I have something to say."

"You may."~But so help me, Quatre, if you hurt her...~

~I promise I will never hurt her again.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arianna woke up slowly, feeling emotionally drained.As she stretched, she sent out inquiries to her body. Getting a positive response, she searched for Heero.

Wufei, feeling her mind searching, decided to greet her.

~Good morning, little one.~Wufei said, concern touching his mental voice.~How are you feeling?~

Arianna summoned up a weak smile as she replied.~I feel like I went to hell and back in Deathscythe.Where is Heero?~She could feel Wufei grin at the comment.

~Heero is on his way.He felt you wake up and decided it was time you talked to Quatre.He is bringing him up right now.~

~What?Why?~

~Quatre needs to talk to you.~

~thank you for informing me. Ai'nei'toku, niyori.~she closed her eyes.

Arianna could hear the boys coming, and she quickly flipped over on to her side, her back facing the door.She did not want to do this!

The door opened and admitted Quatre."5 minutes, Quatre."Heero's voice drifted through the door."OK."

The door shut."Arianna?"

She sighed and flipped over, deciding it was as good a time as any to talk.

Quatre looked into Arianna's eyes. They were filled with admiration, love, anger, fear, and trust...but what really surprised Quatre was the resignation.Her eyes said that she had given up on something.~Or someone.~ his thoughts taunted him.He cleared his throat nervously."Arianna, I have something I need to tell you.I...I...I care for you.A lot."He rushed his words a bit, but she understood.Shock registered on her face before she lit up like a Christmas tree.Arianna glomped on Quatre.Her glittering ice blue eyes shining with happiness, she declared, "Ai'nei'toku, Quatre."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Heero and Wufei smiled as they heard their adopted broodmate broadcast her happiness.~I hope she will be happy.~Wufei commented as he snuggled into Duo's lap.Heero grinned from across the room, where he was seated next to Trowa."If she isn't happy, I am sure we will all hear about it."Duo giggled sightly at this remark."But you gotta admit, Quatre will probably keep her happy, knowing how protective you two are."Heero snorted."If he so much as gives her a migraine, I'll....omae o korusu."The four boys broke out laughing.This was going to be interesting.


End file.
